Frequency selective surfaces (FSS) may be used to enable or facilitate the placement of antennas in wireless devices. In some applications, the use of a FSS may allow placement of antennas on or close to a ground plane of a wireless device. The FSS structure may suppress surface waves generated by energy radiated from an antenna. The FSS structure may also cause electromagnetic energy impinging on its surface to be reflected in-phase rather than anti-phase. Reflection of energy in-phase may allow an antenna to be placed directly on or in close proximity to the ground plane without it being shorted out.
The thickness of the structure may be altered in order to achieve a desired bandwidth and frequency. However, increasing the thickness may be undesirable since this may increase the size and weight of the FSS.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate FSS structures.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.